Talk:Carpenter Street (episode)
Loomis' paper Does anyone have this episode digital (DVD)? I think I just noticed something as I saw it on TV (we're a little behind on the Netherlands; it's not a rerun). in the first scene we see the guy comming home with a paper. Except I think the pages were blenk. Could someone check this out? Thanks! -- Redge | ''Talk'' 21:45, 16 Aug 2004 (CEST) :The item he's holding is not a newpaper, it's one one of the folders with (presumably) patient information in it. -- Anonymous 14:53, 7 March 2007 :: Should this article not be called Carpenter Street (episode)? -- rebelstrike 16:24, 24 Apr 2005 (UTC) Detroit looks awfully Canadian, eh? Why is it that the only black man in Detroit is a cop? At least DS9 shows New Orleans a little more realistic. This is like depicting Africa with nothing but British people.--Mike Nobody 03:59, 4 Oct 2005 (UTC) Nitpick :This episode has a single major flaw in it that is unmentioned previously nor is it ever brought into effect again. In 2152 Archer being brought to the 30th century automatically changed the future causing the Federation never to be born. ( ). Also again in the same year, Archer simply stated that "time is realtive to these people". ( ). Yet somehow in this epsiode Daniel is able to say that "it takes time for changes to ripple through the timeline" as an explaination as to why he hasn't shown up sooner. However this rule about time being realtive is not native to Star Trek: Enterprise, it is used several times in Star Trek: Voyager too using the Captain Braxton storylines. Removed the nitpick, as per discussion at Ten Forward. --From Andoria with Love 21:07, 12 September 2006 (UTC) :'' Furthermore, the wheelchair man claims he "doesn't want to miss Conan ( )", which airs on NBC; a possible reference to the network that aired the original Star Trek series.'' :*''In scene in which Loomis offers T'Pol a french fry and she declines, Loomis retorts "Have it your way". This may be a reference to the slogan in common use at the time the episode was made.'' Removed these two as they both say "may be a reference" – Morder 20:39, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :*''The room number of Loomis' victim in the wheelchair, Lawrence Strode, is 602. This may be a reference to the 602 Club that is mentioned in numerous episodes.'' :*''There are many references to the 1978 horror film Halloween. The title, and street name, is a reference to director . Loomis is a reference to Dr. Sam Loomis played by . Lawrence Strode is a reference to Laurie Strode played by . Loomis talks about a "Mr. Myers," a reference to the infamous killer Michael Myers. Loomis drives an old station wagon much like the one Myers drives.'' These were removed by an anon ip — Morder 20:56, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :*''When Archer asks Daniels why he couldn't just go back to 2004 himself, Daniels says that it takes time for the changes to ripple throughout the timeline. However, when Daniels takes Archer from the turbolift in , the destruction of Earth and Federation seemed instantaneous.'' :Removed. Golden Monkey 13:41, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::Why did you remove that? I think it's worth mentioning in Background, which talks about continuity (or lack of it). - Mitchz95 03:08, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :::It was over two years ago, but I'm guessing it's because they were two different situations.--31dot 10:58, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Blood donators As I remembers it, Loomis had access to papers about blood donators and that he picked among those. If this is correct, it seems strange that he could pick prostitutes, are they allowed to give blood in the US? Where I live (Sweden) it is very restricted about who are allowed to give blood. If this is correct, then the story has a flaw.-- 19:48, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :As I understand it the only prohibitions on giving blood in the US are based on diseases or travel- I don't think it's based on occupations(though I am not an expert). In any event, even if it is a flaw, such a statement would be a nitpick which are not permitted.--31dot 21:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Currently, prostitution is illegal in the whole US, except for Nevada, so she was unlikely to have put that on her blood donation papers (possible issue with the episode - how would Loomis have found her?). Also, limitations on giving blood in the US are primarily based on diseases, but there are some oddball limitations still around (gay men are not allowed to donate blood, whether or not they've had male-male relations in the past), as well as some precautionary measures (wait at least 6 months after giving birth), etc... Izkata 03:27, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :It's still a nitpick. :) --31dot 11:06, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Station wagon I see reference that the blue pickup almost matches the truck used by the voyager crew in los Angeles. What about the station wagon? It looks like the one janeway drove in "11:59" or whatever that episode was called.